Operatin LIFE
by JustWriting7
Summary: Forever is just a word...and life is harder than ever. After with no communication with each other for years the gang who are now 16 go to a summer camp together. Will they become friends once again? Couples 3/4 2/5 1/362 and others. Rated T of Language


**Hai Thare! **

**I am so so so so so sorry about what happened with OPERATION LIFE. It's just that I have written about 4 chapters (chapter 4, 5, 6, and half of 7) on word document and well our computer crashed like a 5 days ago and we couldn't fix it. So we bought a new one. And well I really don't remember the details on the chapters and I am really lazy to type it all over again since there were really long. **

**So I decided to start a new one...(one that's longer and more edited)**

**And if any of you guys read the fan fic Reunited by Destiny by Lilylicious this is MY version of it…**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

FLASHBACK~

"Congrats Sector V! None of you will be decommissioned" Rachel said smiling "Including numbuh 86 and I."

"Ugh…Why HER?" Numbuh 4 yelled pointing a finger at Fanny

"Because…I am too special to be decommissioned!!" Fanny yelled back

"YAY! WE GET TO KEEP OUR MEMORIES!" Numbuh 3 squealed.

"Phew…Numbuh 5 was about to have a heart attack there" Numbuh 5 said

"Ha same here!" Numbuh 2 smiled

"Looks like everything going to be fine" Numbuh 1 smiled slyly

Everyone was smiling with happiness. Things couldn't go wrong…

"Five!" Abby smiled putting her hand into the middle of the group

"Four!" Wally smiled back also placing his hand in the middle

"Three!!!" Kuki danced putting her over-sized green sweater sleeve in the middle.

"Two!" Hoagie laughed placing his hand as well

"And one!" Nigel finished

"KIDS NEXT DOOR FOREVER!" They all cheered

END FLAHBACK

**Kuki's POV**

Forever….that word echoed through her head. She remembered how excited she was to keep her memories of KND and memories of her friends. Her _old_ friends. But things changed. And I guess forever never lasted. Its really hard to explain but to make it shorter Nigel joined student council, Abby was in a jazz band, Hoagie joined automobiles and technician clubs, Wally was the star of the football team, and me Kuki Sanban was a cheerleader…we just grew apart slowly. And each and every one of us met new friends and forgot about each other. In fact we've barley spoken to each other in the past three years. Sure with had classes together, but we never had any contact.

Things felt like as if we DID get decommissioned!

I remember crying my eyes out once everyone stopped talking to each other. We used to sit together at lunch, and now that lunch table was completely empty. It took me months to stop crying, I tried _everything_ for us to be friends again. But I failed. Taking away my stress and sadness my sister Mushi forced me to try out for cheerleading since she quoted that I have "wonderful legs for cheering". So I did, and that's how I met my new best friends named Amanda and Julia and where I met my star basket ball player boyfriend…Bryce.

Bryce was handsome, he had brown spiky hair, he was tall, and had beautiful brown eyes. And he was a good boyfriend too, he took me out in dates and complimented me. The dates Bryce took me on were good, we watched a movie, ate at the same restaurant, and ordered the same thing. But I miss the sparks of being in love, the adventure, the excitement. The feeling you have when you were carefree and you wanted to spend every single second with that special someone…but one thing was for sure…that feeling wasn't with Bryce.

People called us the popular gang, everyone knew my name. Sure I don't gossip like 24/7 or wear make-up or wear the latest trends like Amanda and Julia but they were my friends…Right?

I looked around to see people running around like fools looking for their friends and getting on the bus.

"Babe?"

I turned my head to see Bryce smiling at me with his beautiful brown eyes. "Mmhmm?" I replied

"You excited?" he asked

"Of Course I am!" I said cheering

"Cool…I am gonna get our bags into the bus alright?" he said opening the trunk of his perfect red convertible

I smiled "Alright…"

It was the 9th grade summer trip to Lake Sunshore Camp. Every 9th grader went…by force. In total there were about 4 busses that were going to take each and every once of us to the camp. There in the camp we would be split out in groups and do some fun stuff and challenges for seven weeks. The prize of course was a dead secret. Also my birthday would be celebrated at camp! And as usual I was always excited for a trip.

I looked down at my black skirt and my green hoodie for approval. Amanda and Julia did say looks comes first to a cheerleader. Speaking of them…

"Hey Kuki!" Amanda said in her high pitched voice

"Kuki darling!" Julia waved

They were wearing the shortest things I have ever seen. Amanda was wearing a white tank top with jean mini shorts with white high heels. Her blonde hair flowing. And Julia was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt, black skirt, and boots with her wavy brown hair in a tight pony tail.

"Hey guys…" I said softly

"Oh my gosh Kuki…why aren't you wearing make-up?" Julia said gasping

I blinked "I don't know…make up feels icky.."

"But Kuki! A girl needs make up!" Amanda said taking out her make-up purse and applying eye liner on my violet eyes.

"Uh…" Kuki said trying to wiggle herself out of the situation. In the background she could see an old rusty pick up truck parking right next to Bryce's car. The pick up truck's radio which was playing rock music was blaring out through the speakers. And as the car door opened it scratched Bryce's car.

I gasped….

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Dude, nice hit." Blake the quarterback of the football team said

"Hmm?" Wally said turning around "Ah…" seeing the scratch on the red car was no concern to him. "His problem." Wally joked

His friends laughed.

His friends….Blake, Johnny, and Seth. All in the football team, all jocks, and all the girls wanted them. Blake who had brown was the quarterback, Johnny had black hair and was the runner back, Seth who had blazing red hair was the wide-receiver. **(A/N sorry if you don't like football or know anything about it)** All of them were good but I was definitely the star. Shelias would go totally insane for me, and I mean _insane_ but I always rejected them. Where was a _normal_, _perfect_, _cute_ girl these days?

Oh and if your wondering about Kids Next Door? Well that was over long ago. Sure I kept my memories, but those memories were useless. And no matter what the others said, I did care that our friendship was over, I was devastated! Nigel president of the student body, Hoagie in academic clubs, Abby in her band, and Kuki…since Julia and Amanda turned her to another Barbie doll that jerk Bryce has been dating her. But I don't like to be reminded of that…

Me bored and lonely joined the football team. Good way to keep myself busy and to take out my anger. And hey I met new people and had new interests. Sure I would love to go back in time and make sure this never happened…but it did.

"BEETLES!" someone screamed in the back

I turned around to see…_him_

"Yeah Coleman?" I said giving him a smile

"Look what you've done to my baby!" Bryce yelled pointing at the scratch Wally caused

"I am pretty sure your not pregnant…" I said joking

Bryce simply slapped his forehead "MY CAR YOU ASS!" he yelled.

I raised an eyebrow just to mess with him "Oh yeah…you saw it's scratch? Darn shame you gotta fix that…"

I think I took it too far because the next thing I knew he wrapped his hands around my neck choking me.

I simply just punched his stomach…simple enough

He let go of me and shock and let out a huge yell. "OW. DAMMIT!"

"Dude, that's what you get for messing with the king!" Seth yelled

"And if I were you….I would just go.." Blake yelled

"Before you get killed…" Johnny yelled

My mates…we did everything together and defended each other. They called me _king_ for some reason. I don't know why, but I didn't like it.

Bryce filled with anger held his fist up and said "You football goofs are just a pain in my as-"

"Bryce?" a sweet voice said

I looked up. Kuki Sanban right in front of me. It's been years since I've actually been this close to her. I guess Kuki noticed that too since her beautiful violet eyes were locked on me. I held my breathe. Her face glowed, her raven hair swayed with the breeze, her sweet vanilla smell blew to my nose, she looked gorgeous…almost reminded me how much I _liked_ her.

"Baby…you've might want to stand back." Bryce said acting tough

My friends just laughed.

"Maybe you should just take your good for nothing girlfriend and-" Blake yelled pointing a finger at Kuki, She gasped and looked like she was about to tear up.

I was heartbroken to see her about to cry. It's bad enough I spent the last three years with no communication with her or with the others.

"Let's go…" I said turning around clenching my fists

"Dude…" Blake said in shock

"…I said…Let's Go!" I said walking away

I could feel Kuki's eyes still locked on me with confusion, curiosity, and hopefully happiness. Something tells me this summer is gonna have A LOT to do with her.

"YOUR PAYING FOR THAT BEETLES!" Bryce yelled pulling Kuki the other direction.

* * *

**Nigel's POV**

"NIGEY!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Our bags!!! You don't expect me to carry it do you?"

Lizzie Devine. My girlfriend for eight years and my personal assistant in the school's office. It's been tough but I love being the school's president. It felt as if I was sector leader of sector V. But…that was before. My friends are long gone, forgotten, and faded away. All I have is Lizzie and other people in student office.

"Nigel…you forgot these…" Lizzie said handing me more bags to carry.

"Uh…not to be rude…but darling…what are you gonna carry?" I said running out of breathe.

"My purse of course!" Lizzie said flipping her braids. "Now I am going to the ladies room in case you miss me."

I blinked

"Ehem…I said in case you miss me!" she said waiting for a compliment

"I'll miss you…." I groaned

She smiled and walked away.

_Let's make this interesting_

_Operation- P.A.C.K_

_Mission- Take girlfriend's bags to the bus_

_Easy enough…_

I took one step and all the bags fell. I groaned.

"Uh you dropped all of these…" a familiar voice said

I turned around and nearly jumped.

Rachel…aka Numbuh 362 I haven't seen her in years! She was part of the math league AND the girl's track team. She was in a few of my classes over the years, but like my other friends, faded away. Her blonde shoulder length hair shined underneath the blaring hot sun and her medium blue shirt made her skin glow, which went great with her kaki shorts and tan flip flops. She smiled.

"Rachel…" I said smiling back

"Nigel Uno!" She hugged then quickly let go "Do you need some help?" she chuckled

"I can do it…" I said picking up a pink leopard bag and tripping on another one.

I didn't dare to look up.

"Nigel…you need help" she said letting out her hand to me

I grabbed on to it and stood up.

Both of us grabbed Lizzie's bags and walked over to the bus.

"Which one are you going to?" she asked

"Bus number 1…" I said smiling

_Number 1…HA!_

"Like no way! Me too!" She said loading the bags into the bus

I smiled. I missed Rachel's happiness.

"Uh so what's up with the pink?" she said pointing at the bags

"….Lizzie's" I said "Red is still my color…"

"I can tell. You haven't really changed your fashion sense" she said

I looked down to see me wear kaki shorts and a plain red shirt.

_I really didn't change much huh?_

"You're still dating her?" Rachel broke my thoughts

"Pardon?"

"Lizzie Devine?"

"Oh yeah…"

"8 years huh?"

"…yup"

Her smile faded away.

"You dating anyone?" I asked curiously

"Nah…too busy with school and track and all"

"Darn shame…"

We blushed

"RACHEL!" a Scottish voice screamed

Was it…

"Rachel there you are! I've been searching everywhere for you everywhere…oh my….you've gotta be kidding me…ITS NIGEL?!"

Yup…Fanny

She hugged me

"Nice to see you again baldy…" she joked

Fanny didn't change much. Her curly red hair stayed the same, wore a green tank top and an orange skirt. Freckles filled her face. Fanny was in the girl's track team with Rachel.

"DON'T TELL ME HE'S IN BUS 1!" She yelled

"he is…" Rachel said eyes glued to me

"oh great!" Fanny yelled once again "I am sooo happy!" she said sarcastically

"I am happy…" Rachel blushed

"NIGEL UNO!"

I jumped…Lizzie…

"There's more bags in the car!" she said

"THERES MORE?" I yelled in shcok

"Of course darling! NOW GO GET THEM!" she yelled pointing her finger at the car

I looked down at the grass and walked to the car waiting for another 100 pound of luggage.

"I'll see you later Nigel" Rachel waved good-bye

_Later…

* * *

_

**Hoagie's POV**

"Bye mom!" I waved

"Bye Tommy!"

My mom and brother drove away waving goodbye. I would've got here myself if I had a car. I grabbed my _bag_ and walked towards the bus. Placed my bag in the carrier and walked away humming.

This 9th grade field trip is gonna be awesome! The outdoors, nothing to eat but worms and each other! Challenges, games, and the dirt and sun. Sweaty, hot, tired, and stressed out. Mosquito bites, bugs on you, and sun burns. PERFECT

Reminded me of the Kids Next Door….the good old times. Building machines for my friends, living in a tree house, and battling adults. And here I am now 16 years old, 5 years away from being an adult.

Been sorta lonely since my friend's left. Nothing but comics, video games, and tools for me. Sure I had friends in the technology club but they never hanged out with me out of school.

Wally= Popular

Kuki= Cheerleader

Abby= Musician

Nigel= President of the School

Simple as that…and where does that leave me?

Hoagie- ALONE

I am fine being alone I guess. Got used to it, that's for sure. But what I don't get is why don't the ladies come and claimed me yet. I mean I am not that fat ass anymore, I have a body now! AN ACTUAL BODY! My blue button down shirt went great with my kakis and my brown spiked hair went great with my brown hat and my pilot glasses compliments my eyes…I was a total hunk…

In my view at least.

The field was getting crowded every second, teens running around like total goofs. People began bumping into me every time I took a step. And each of them would mumble

"GEEK"

"NERD"

"LONOR"

Ouch right? Nah, I didn't care. I am used to it. But as someone brushed against my shoulder smelled like oranges…

"Oh my…" a Scottish accent girl said

I turned around and smiled

"FANNY PANTS!" I yelled remembering the nickname I gave her

"Hoagie…" She smiled

"How's my girl?" I asked punching her shoulder

"Eh…fine?" she said I knew she felt awkward

Again used to people being awkward around me. She hugged me and smiled "Hoagie I missed ya you big tub of joy!"

"I missed your pain in the ass annoying self!" I joked

She gave me a stern look.

Wrong move….

She pulled my arm and said "Damn boy, you lost weight!" changing the subject

I chuckled "Yeah…"

"Let's go…" she said smiling

"where?"

She winked at me and pulled my arm towards the bus

"Aye…Its my bus!" I yelled

"Yours?" she repeated "who doesn't have this bus?!?!" she yelled

"What? Who has this bus?" I asked curiously

"Nigel, Rachel, and me…"

"Nigel? Rachel?" I said getting excited

Fanny nodded her head

I opened my moth to say something. But quickly closed when I saw someone…

A familiar green sweatshirt girl was walking giggling holding a rather handsome guy's hand.

"…Kuki?" I said

Fanny turned around "Ah yeah miss Cheerleader…'"

I smiled at her as she entered the bus

She gave me a puzzled look.

_Kuki…Wally!?!?_

The familiar orange hoodie aussie walked angrily with his "mates" joking around and playing loud metal music was walking into the bus as well.

I tapped his shoulder

He turned around fiercely and growled.

"Whatta ya wa-" He stopped

"Hoa-"

"Come one dude, don't waste your time here" his friend pushed him into the bus before Wally could finished.

I blinked...it was like a reunion.

Nigel walked past him, "NIGEL!" I yelled.

Nigel turned around in shock looking for someone that called his name

I waved my hands calling him.

No use…Nigel just shrugged and turned around.

"Let it go Hoags…" Fanny smiled as she pulled me inside the bus.

The bus was huge, the seats were in paired into two. Fanny sat down next to Rachel in the front. I stood there completely frozen unable to move.

_Not again Hoagie…_

I mumbled to myself looking for a seat. As the line behind me became bigger they became more angrier. One guy pushed me into a seat by myself. I sighed

_Alone…again_

I took out my comics and began to read it.

_Maybe you'll meet new friends Hoagie…_

My mom's words echoed through my head

"Yeah right mom…" I said to myself

* * *

**Abby's POV**

As I walked into the bus the teens stopped chattering. They were staring at me. I am Abby Lincoln, jazz singer in my jazz band _Blue Sistahs_. Which consist of me, Maya who plays the base, and her sister Monika who played the keyboard. Life was pretty great for me. Nothing could go wrong.

As the kids chattered one screamed "MISS POPULAR ABIGAL LINCOL ENTERED THE BUS!' I blushed, People thought I was popular…but I am really not. I was a total nerd; I was into spying and was good at school. As the random kids yelled Miss popular I saw 4 familiar faces go up.

Kuki the _real_ Miss popular looked at me with a sad glow on her eyes, Wally the jock just blinked, Hoagie the smarty pants just smiled, And Nigel just kept a straight face.

My friends…I missed them like crazy. But I couldn't do anything about it. I guess it was faith…

"GET TO A SEAT PRONTO!" The bus driver yelled with her rather manly voice

I quickly scurried around looking for a seat. I saw my buds Maya and Monika sitting together.

"Uh guys? Where do I sit?" I asked

"The seat in front of us girl!" Monika laughed

I groaned knowing for the next 3 hours I wouldn't be next to my girls. As I sat down I took out my notebook and mp3 player. Maybe I could write new lyrics for my band. I placed the ear phones into my ear and began to brainstorm with the jazzy tune.

I was so busy with writing new lyrics I didn't notice who was next to me until I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. I turned around in shock and excitement

_Hoagie P. Gilligan_

_And man did he look handsome he lost a lot of pounds! His girlfriend was lucky…_

"Oh my-lanta" I gasped

"Hi there!" Hoagie said smiling

"Well I say, it's been a while pal!" I said slapping his back

His face lit up when I said pal.

It was silent. He was just staring at me smiling

"So uh- your friends took your seat too huh?" I said breaking the awkwardness

"Huh? Oh…no" his smile changed to a frown

"Oh so your friends are in the other bus?"

"No…"

"Uh…so where are they?"

He sat there silence shuffling in his seat

I just turned my head and stared at the blank page on my notebook. Peacefully writing lyrics, I was totally focused until I felt a tap on my shoulder…I turned

"Don't have any…" Hoagie said looking at is shoes.

I blinked, it took me a second to find out what he was talking about.

_No friends?_

"Ah don't say that…I am a bud aren't I?" I said grinning wide

"Why would a popular girl like you want to hang out with a geek like me?" he asked still looking at his shoes.

"We used to be best friends…."

"Try saying that to the rest of the gang….or the _old_ gang…" he said looking out the window.

His words were true. No matter how many times we say "we used to be best friends" the fact was, that was years ago. And this was now.

I smiled and held his shoulder

"Well you and I are still best friends…" I said

He smiled

"_**Ladies and Gentlemen, the 9**__**th**__** grade trip is officially starting. Buckle up your seat-belts, our destination Lake Sunshore is just 3 hours away. Thank you…"**_

The rather manly woman bus driver said through the speakers.

Everyone cheered and let outs small Woots… I could hear Kuki giggling and clapping her hands with joy, Wally groaning with misery, and Nigel chatting with Lizzie.

I smiled and turned to Hoagie who was clapping.

"This trip is gonna be _interesting." _ I laughed as the bus started its engine

"Let the fun begin"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did like writing it. Yet again I am sorry about Operation LIFE.**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Chapter 2 is coming up **

**Luv ya! Jess :)  
**


End file.
